Unholy Child
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Dahlia Rumancek had felt the foreboding before they had come to the town and she dreaded what it could mean, but their mother had insisted they be there. After meeting Roman Godfrey and the murders that start, Dahlia starts to worry about what will become of her family. And even as she tries to stay out of the affairs in town, she cant seem to do it.


Dahlia Rumancek was laying in the back seat as they drove towards their uncle's old trailer. She was used to moving all the time because of what they were. Gypsies were always moving, so it was normal. She was exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. Her visions had been gruesome and horrible, which had led her to asking her mother if they absolutely had to move to this new place. Her mother had insisted so here they were now.

They pulled up outside the trailer and Dahlia glanced around, "Uncle sure was an unkempt fellow."

Her mother, Lynda, scowled at her daughter, "It isn't polite to speak ill of him."

Dahlia sighed, "I didn't. I was just saying the place is rather unruly. Sorry."

Peter grabbed his sister around the shoulders, "Well that gives us all the time to fix it up the way we want, Lia."

Dahlia rolled her eyes, "Always looking on the bright side, Peter. This town isn't going to like us, they never do."

Peter patted Dahlia on the shoulder, "Deep breaths, Lia. We will get through this."

Dahlia shook her head as she walked into the trailer, "I have a bad feeling Peter."

They began to fix the stuff up in the trailer and unpack the few things they had. Then Peter went outside to have a nap in his hammock. A young girl approached him and woke him, which had Dahlia growing curious. She walked out and saw the girl talking to Peter, "Did you make a friend already Peter?"

The girl said, "Oh, hello."

Dahlia nodded to the girl, "Hi."

The girl glanced at Dahlia's hands, "Your hands are the same. Are you a werewolf too?"

Dahlia looked at her like she was insane, "Excuse me? Are you nuts?"

The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm going to go."

She scooted off into the woods quickly and Dahlia glanced at Peter, "What was that about?"

Peter said, "She said because my index finger and the middle finger were the same length, then I was a werewolf."

Dahlia asked, "Is that seriously a thing? I mean are we that easy to point out?"

Peter shook his head, "I have no idea. Let's just forget about this. She is just a stupid young girl."

Dahlia glanced at the place the girl had run off to, "Let's hope so. We don't need trouble."

Night had fallen now and they went inside where their mother had fixed dinner for them. After dinner, they both crashed out in the living room.

The next morning, their mother was shaking them awake to go to school. Dahlia groaned, "I don't want to go to school."

Peter poked her in the side, "Get up Lia. Come on. We have a bit of a walk."

Dahlia groaned as she got up and went to change. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She then pulled on her black leather motorcycle boots and pulled her chestnut hair up into a ponytail. She then strolled back out and said, "Let's go then."

Peter and her said goodbye to their mother as they set off to school. As they stepped up to the school, all eyes seemed to fall on them. They were the new kids, so they were the town fascination, not to mention the fact that they were gypsies.

Dahlia veered off from Peter to go to her classes because she was a year younger than him and she saw a very tall girl come out of a classroom. Dahlia could tell that the kids in the school were mean to her so she approached her, "Hello."

The girl barely made eye contact as she used her phone to say hello back. Dahlia smiled at her, "I'm Dahlia. Who are you?"

The girl answered with her phone again, "Shelly."

Dahlia smiled widely, "Well it is very nice to meet you Shelly. I hope you have a good day."

Shelly actually looked at her and smiled before she walked down the hall. Dahlia sat in her classes bored out of her mind, she absolutely despised school. When the bell rang that school was over for the day, she practically ran out. That left her out alone by herself at the mercy of the school kids. She could hear their murmurs about her, calling her gypsy trash and all sorts of other nasty things. She was so focused on their words that she didn't feel the presence of the guy behind her. He spoke to her, "I saw you this morning, being kind to my sister. Why?"

Dahlia turned to face the guy. He had somewhat short brown hair and searing green eyes. She asked, "Is it normal in this town to question those who are kind?"

The guy asked, "No, but I do when it is my sister."

Dahlia said, "Ah. Well I was just being kind. I saw the way people were acting towards her, kind of like how they are doing to me."

The guy eyed her, "So who are you?"

Dahlia laughed, "Why do you want to know? Don't you share the sentiment of the rest of the student body?"

The guy raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Dahlia scoffed, "You know, that I'm gypsy trash and all."

The guy shook his head, "I don't believe that. Actually most people say some odd things about me, and a girl as gorgeous as you can't possibly be trash."

Dahlia full out laughed, "Do you normally hit on strange girls that you don't know? Is that your thing?"

The guy laughed back at her, "No, usually I just want to fuck them and I could care less about who they are. I would rather know your name though."

Dahlia was taken back, "Your honesty is certainly refreshing but a bit of overshare."

He went to speak again but she cut him off, "If I tell you my name, will you leave me be?"

The guy said, "I can't promise I will leave you alone, but I would greatly like to know your name. I'm Roman Godfrey."

Dahlia held out her hand, "Dahlia Rumancek."

As their hands made contact, Dahlia started to convulse as groaned in pain and jerked away from him. Peter was coming out of the school at that moment and ran to grab her away from the guy, "Stay away from my sister."

Walking away from Roman, Dahlia started to calm and she glanced back at Roman, as she contemplated what to do about what she had seen. Dahlia looked up at her brother, "Take me to Destiny. She and I need to talk."


End file.
